Barney's Big Surprise
Barney's Big Surprise! was Barney's first national stage show tour and his third stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, and Barney Live! In New York City). It toured in North America, Mexico and the United Kingdom from 1996 until 1998. It was also performed in Asia in 2004, in Argentina in 2006, and in Brazil in 2007. It came to home video on May 19, 1998. Filming Location: Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Colisseum- Winston-Salem, North Carolina Plot It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Josh Martin *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Lee Clark and Jennifer Romano *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Pat O'Connell and Kyle Nelson *Tony - Trent Gentry (only appearance) *Rachel - Vanessa Lauren (only appearance) *Cindy - Mallory Lineberger (only appearance) *Kevin - Brandt Love (only appearance) *Professor Tinkerputt - Barry Pearl *Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel *Old King Cole - Dewayne Hambrick ﻿ Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song* # My Kite # Driving Medley: (In the Car and Having Fun, Itsy Bitsy Spider, & Mister Sun) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time** # The Rainbow Song Act 2 Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Four Little Ducks Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm I'm Mother Goose* Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Humpty Dumpty, Hey Diddle Diddle, Little Miss Muffet, Little Boy Blue, One Two Buckle My Shoe, Sing a Song of Sixpence) Old King Cole Happy Birthday to You I Love You * Not on U.S. soundtrack ** Cut from show before video was filmed Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert #'Welcome to Our Treehouse' #'Happy Birthday to Me' #In the Car and Having Fun #'We Are Little Robots' Trivia *This is the first Barney Show To Feature a Barney Doll at the beginning of the show. *David Voss, who was the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. * This stage show marks the last appearances of Professor Tinkerputt and Clarence The Goose. * This is the only time Professor Tinkerputt and Mother Goose appear together. * This is the first time Mother Goose appears with Baby Bop and BJ. *This is the first stage show not to have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. *This is the first time Carey Stinson performs as Barney's main costume performer. In Barney Live! In New York City, he performs as an alternate Barney costume performer. * This is the only time Professor Tinkerputt and Mother Goose sing "I Love You" with Barney and the others. *This is the first Barney video to use the 1998 Lyrick Studios Logo. *This is also the first stage show to feature The Treehouse. The next one would be Barney's Theatre. *These are the only appearances of Kevin, Cindy, Tony (Trent Gentry), and Rachel (Vanessa Lauren). *This is also the first stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the Barney & Friends TV Series. *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in the Season 5 episode A Royal Welcome and in the Season 9 home video Can You Sing That Song?. *This show won the 1997 Performance Magazine Reader's Poll Award for Best Family/ Variety Touring Act of the Year. *Barry Pearl reprises his role as Professor Tinkerputt in this stage show. *This is the first stage show in which the character voices were pre-recorded, unlike previous Barney stage shows where they were preformed live. *When Professor Tinkerputt makes his phone call, he at first imitates an effect that is reminiscent of cartoon phone-sound effect in which the speech is garbled, before he admits that he was only doing it for fun. *Although the video was released in 1998, it was actually filmed in December 1997 at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum. *In the Barney News on the 1996 Family Magazine, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt and Everyone is Special were mentioned, but they do not appear in this show. *Baby Bop's bottom jaw moves in some parts of this stage show which will later happen in Season 7. *The home video of this stage show aired on PBS. Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos Category:1998